One Step Behind
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Leaf Green has always been one step behind Ash Ketchum, who got a starter pokemon before her. Now, finally on her journey, she's done quite well in the leagues. But now, in Sinnoh what will happen to her? Some pairings.
1. Prologue

**I'm working on It's Like a Natural Disaster, but I wanted to add this. So... this is the prologue (the actual story takes place during "Year 6, Sinnoh, 15 Years Old"). Anyways, this is my random short on why Leaf never appeared in the anime! So... enjoy! Oh yeah. There will be OldRival, Ikari, Contest, and one-sided Poke (because Ash is in Unova, with Iris and Bel and other females, so Misty is a tiny bit jealous... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

**

**One Step Behind**

_Prologue_

_Year 1, Kanto, 10 Years Old_

Okay. So I was a _little_ late to get my first pokemon. Well so was Ash! And _he_ got a pikachu! This is _not_ okay! Just because I was what? Seven minutes later than him, I get _nothing? _Ugh! I mean, who's he to get special pokemon, huh? Huh? HUH? He's just Ash Ketchum! Ugh. Not I have to wait another year to get my pokemon, this is so unfair! But I already know what I'm getting…

_Year 2, Kanto, 11 Years Old_

Haha! Today, I, Leaf Green, got a bulbasaur! I'm so happy that only one thing can ruin my day. Well, it already has ruined my day. Ash _freaking _Ketchum is in Johto. THAT IS NOT OKAY. I mean, like, now I'm one step behind him…! Argh! I wanted to crush him, too! Wow. The Cerulean Gym just handed me the badge. WHERE IS THE REAL GYM LEADER?

_Year 3, Johto, 12 Years Old_

Okay. This, THIS is stupid. I'm finally in Johto after placing fourth in the Kanto League, but that moron is now in Hoenn? Oh, this is getting annoying! This kid named Casey is always bugging me about him, too! I think she's crushing on him. But you know, maybe I'll win this time!

_Year 4, Hoenn, 13 Years Old_

So, when I docked in Hoenn, he's already left for Kanto again. I will hurt something. Or just win here. Placing eighth in the Johto League didn't really get my sprits up, you know? So. Hoenn League, here I come! Wait, who are May and Max? These people keep talking about them! Darn you, North Petalburg!

_Year 5, Kanto Again!, 14 Years Old_

Okay. I'm going to Sinnoh. I was the runner-up in Hoenn, so, you know, I should do well there. I'd re-start the Kanto League again, but I don't think I'm allowed to… I think I'll hang out at Oak's. Scratch that. Gary, who is now a researcher (when did that happen? These people need to keep in touch with me) asked if I could help out out where he is. I'll go to Sinnoh next year, I guess.

_Year 6, Sinnoh, 15 Years Old_

I don't really care that Ketchum is in Unova right now, cause I mean, Gary and me, well, we've been dating since I came to help him, but still, I gotta keep trying to complete my dream of being a pokemon master!

* * *

**So review, okay? **


	2. Sinnoh Here I Come!

**Well, this was late. Anyways, here comes the crappiest piece of writing I think I've ever done... maybe. I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**

**One Step Behind**

_Sinnoh, Here I Come!_

Dear Journal (I refuse to call this a diary!),

Today, I set off for the Sinnoh region with my faithful companion/best friend, venusaur. And so, my new journey begins…!

UGH! The nerve of some people! I mean, this kid, not sure _what_ his name was, told me I was a FAILURE OF A TRAINER! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? JUST BECAUSE HIS HAIR IS FRIGGIN' PURPLE DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN BOSS ME AROUND! Wait… wait one minute…

Oh. So his name's Paul. Pfft, he's defiantly a Carlos.

Okay. This dude is officially insane. He has challenged thou to a pokemon battle…

He shall lose.

"_Torterra, stand by for battle!"_

"_What kinda battle cry is that? Venusaur, show 'em what we're made of!"_

"_Ha! What a joke, you can't be serious. I thought you were some big-shot from Kanto!" he mocked._

"_Don't you dare insult my pokemon!" Leaf screamed. "Venusaur, solar beam, go, go, GO!"_

_Venusaur stared at her like she was crazy, but this kiddie was going down!_

"_Dodge that," he said._

_She was at boling point._

"_ARE YOU MOCKING ME? USE PETAL DANCE, VENUSAUR!"_

"_-Eat some of this!-" Venusaur said, though no one understood him._

"_-I don't think so!-" Torterra retorted._

Wait! Oh my Arceus! I cannot believe this!

YELLOW IS HERE HOLY MOTHER OF A POOCHYENA!

…and then she kinda yelled at us…

Like, a lot…

"_Leaf! What do you think you're doing, taking on some innocent boy! I'm sure he doesn't know what he's up against!" she told Leaf, "I mean, how do you think Red and Gary would feel-"_

"_Yellow, you forgot again. Red goes by Ash now, remember?" Leaf said, "And besides, they've done dumber shit."_

_Yellow gasped at Leaf's choice of language as she said, "But at least they're not flaunting their pow-"_

"_It's not my fault this arrogant newbie called me weak."_

"_Newbie?" Paul said, "In your dreams."_

_The two girls stared quizzically at him until Yellow said, "OH! Oh, haha, you challenged Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn leagues, no? My uncle, Lance, watched one of your battles. Well, I was with him, but you know, no big deal, haha."_

"_Yeah, see, I should be able to go full power on him! It's not like it's with Ash where he's nothing without his pokemon he's trained with. Jeez, you'd think that he'd at least've taken his bayleef of something with him…"_

Thus is how I met Paul, and Yellow came to Sinnoh. But of course, I still needed to find the first gym… but wait, what's this? I think I'm getting a few traveling companions… dammit.

* * *

**All right. So Leaf's a bit head strong, and Yellow has appeared. It was originally going to be Misty, but then what'd happen to the gym? But whatever. Maybe Ash will go with Yellow instead. Oh yeah. Ash will be more... mature... yeah. Not so dense anymore. Guess who Leaf's new travel partners are! Actually, she's getting one more, and you shall all be surprised... but, here's your fantabulous hint, it's both parts to ikarishipping. So review!**


End file.
